Reunion Confessional
by mad-one-13
Summary: Yugi recognizes hidden affections for his Yami after Yami returns a year and a half later after the Ceremonial Battle, but Yugi's too shy to tell him. Can Yami win his heart with the help of his former enemy and his hikari.Warning:YaoiLemon LAST CHAPPIE U
1. Chapter 1

madone13: Hi! Let me just take this time to say that this is my first WRITTEN YuGiOh! fic so be nice...plz.

Bakura: Watch them all flame you out of spite. he heh...

Yugi: Bakura, that was mean.

Bakura: Shut up!

Ryou: Bakura! Quit being so rude!

Yami: Don't talk to my hikari like that!

Yugi: It's okay guys i'm fine.

Bakura: Screw this! Where the hell did you all come from?

madone13: I called them over here so they could be here for support since your such a bad cantidate.

Bakura: Then why did you call me here?!

madone13: You're gonna do my disclaimer.

Bakura: Bull crap! I am NOT!

madone13:-whispers to Ryou-

Ryou: -whispers to Bakura-

Bakura: -eyes widen in horror- O...k.. I would like to take immense pleasure in announcing that mad doesn't own YuGiOh, so don't sue...-eye twitch-

Ryou: That was perfect, Bakura-kun!

Bakura: -Insert sarcastic comment here..-.

Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. I might post a lemon later, I haven't decided yet. Rated for language in later chappies and suggestive content...

Reunion Confessional

Chapter 1: Hidden Emotion

//Blah//-Yami to hikari through mind link

/Blah/-hikari to yami through mind link

"Blah"-speech

'Blah'- thinking

Yugi's POV

Just perfect and how am I supposed to deal with this? I can't hide it forever, and besides I think i've walked about 3 times through this park now, the sun is setting and jii-chan might get worried that I haven't come back yet, but how can I face him? By 'him' I mean my Yami, my darkness. We used to be close friends when he was within the millenium puzzle and we went through all those tournaments and things together; there was Duelist Kingdom, Battlecity, even the Oricalcos...they had been together. Then there was that ceremonial battle, and then Yami disappeared with nothing but a name. The time that elapsed the next year and a half was the loneliest I could ever remember. I hadn't really noticed how Yami had completed me like he did, the thought makes me feel terrible, but I geuss I took Yami for granted. I had time to think to say the least, and I practicly fantasized about his return. I even found myself having dreams where Yami had come back to stay with me. It makes me feel weak, in a way knowing that he probably didn't miss me in the slightest.

My friends became distant from me, they were still there, and they tried to take my mind off of Yami, but it wasn't any use. The pain was still there, still fresh- an open wound that wouldn't heal. They sensed it, but there was nothing they could do about it. We were still friends, we were still close, we would still go out for pizza, laugh, and talk all the time, but there was still the empty presence. 'It isn't fair' I thought as Ryou got Bakura back. 'Why should he get his Yami when I can't have mine?' I thought selfishly as I witnessed Bakura uncharacteristicly pull Ryou into a warm embrace. That was when I felt this jolt of wanting. I wanted that with Yami, and I could never have it, and that more than anything pained me, because I knew I could never have him. 'If only he came back' I would promise to myself, 'If only he came back, I wouldn't put it off for a second... I would embrace him as I saw Bakura do to Ryou.' Then the unthinkable happened...He came back...

Suddenly, it just got all the more complicated... What if I told him about these feelings I had for him and he hated me for them? After all, I can't deny it of myself...I'm a bisexual. I don't know if Yami is straight or not, i'd never thought about it before, but lately I've been considering it alot. Even if he was...bi or something, why would he want me? He could probably get any other gay guy that he wanted, and besides I was his hikari, his light...Whoever heard of darkness loving the light? I can't deny these feelings anymore though, I freak when i'm alone with him, and i've been getting kind of short with him in the past few days because I keep getting nervous, he has to be wondering what's up. Also a fragmented version of the mind link still remained and sometimes I let my guard down and leave it open and I know he's aware of my confused, jumbled up emotions through the link.

I'm home now though, and i'll have to pretend to be happy around grandpa so he doesn't suspect anything. I can feel the mental pull on my mind of Yami trying to contact me.

//Yugi? Where are you?//

/I'm coming in the house right now, I was just out for a walk./

//I was getting worried. It's pretty dark out don't you think?//

/Sorry, Yami. I'm coming in./

He's right, I look around it's pretty dark. I geuss I was talking to myself too much to really notice the sun had set. I walk inside the back door and into the kitchen, knowing that the game shop door would be locked already. Looking down at my feet I went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and took several large gulps of the cool, bland substance and put the carton back into the refridgerator, pondering these thoughts when I walked into something very solid. I felt my face heat up as I noticed the trademark leather pants as Yami's, and my eyes were glued to a specific area of the garment that was stretched tantalizingly across his nether regions. My gaze slowly made it's way up to stare into crimson orbs widened with a sense of...was that pity? or concern?

"H-Hey Yami." Damn he doesn't even say anything to you and you still act like a prat, pull yourself together, man!

He's smirking at me and shaking slightly and I feel my face go crimson as my lips tighten and form a thin line.

"What are you laughing at me for?!"

"I'm sorry Yugi, it's just that- that..." He trailed off and a sudden fit of laughter over took him. After the giggles subsided he reached up with his thumb and quickly brushed it over my top lip and stuck it in his mouth. I gaped at him suprised by the sudden contact.

"You had a milk mustache."

"Oh..." I go red again as some more thoughts of what Yami could do with the rest of me crossed my mind, trying to suppress them I change the subject.

"Where's jii-chan?"

"He went to bed about an hour ago, I told him i'd wait up for you when you got back from your walk."

"Right"

"You've been going for walks a whole lot lately. Something on your mind?"

I shift uncomfortably, he knows that i've been withdrawn lately I couldn't act stupid forever. Might as well find out what he thinks. I can be very cute and persuasive when I want to be, but those close to me can testify to the fact that i'm not as innocent as I look.

"What do you mean Yami?" I ask cutely, tilting my head to the side in mock curiostiy.

"I mean, you don't ever want to talk to me that much any more and you seem...I don't know..." We're getting there...

"Go on." I urge widening my eyes for a little extra encouragement.

"Well, I feel like...Have I done something wrong?" Him, do something wrong?! Besides the fact that he could give me a hint as to with whom the object of his affection resides, he's absolutely perfect!

"NO!" I practicaly scream at him. He jumps in shock and I cover my mouth.

//Hikari! You'll wake your grandfather if you aren't carefull!//

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout! I just- why would you think something like that?"

"You've been avoiding me and I know it's for a reason." Now he's narrowing his eyes at me and I know he wants me to tell him the truth now, but how can I? I'm frightened of his reaction, but I can't continue this game of hide and seek forever...

"I-I d-don't k-know what y-you're talking about..." I try in vain, he'll see right through that. Wait, he's smirking sexily at me from our new location in the living room, where we had migrated throughout our conversation. I was standing across the room by the television and he was sat on the couch with his legs open and his arm hanging carelessly between his legs, he had his head tilted upwards, his crimson eyes boring into mine and for a second I swear I thought he knew all my feelings for him, but that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? I turned around to face the tv and started to look around it for the remote so he wouldn't see the blush that resurfaced. I think I have a blushing problem, I can't seem to stop, right when I think I can never get any more red in the face I go and make a liar out of myself.

"Looking for this?" I gulp, knowing what was going to happen I slowly turned around any way to my smirking Yami as he held the remote up for me to see, waving it lightly back and forth still with the smirk on his face. He looked irresistable to me just sitting there, his skin was still a deep tan from his return and he bore it well. It made him all the more...desirable. His smirk isn't helping either, sometimes I wonder if he intentionally tries to turn me on. He's been doing things like this for a while, sort of saying suggestive things, but I know he's just joking, but I wonder what he would say if he knew how I really felt about him? What would he do? Would he leave? Would he return my feelings? The probability of that was about ten to none, he couldn't ever fall for someone like me.

I look back up at him with a sincere smile on my face which I don't think he was expecting. His smile has disappeared now, but he's still holding the remote up looking dumbfounded. I send feelings of amusement through the link which shock him to no end. I just giggle and swipe the remote from him. He blinks and looks up at me incredulously as I plop myself down on the other end of the couch and start channel surfing. I flip through the channels until I find an episode of Digimon on and I relax my position more and put the remote on the arm rest as I take off my shoes and pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them focusing on the episode. I totally forgot Yami was there after a while and I started talking to the television.

"Growlmon! Come on that move sucked!"

"You do know that the television can't hear you right?" I jumped and looked over at Yami to see a shadow of a smirk as if he was trying to supress it. I shrugged off the embarrassment and turned my attention back to the television.

Yami's POV

As Yugi became more absorbed in his tv show I slipped silently upstairs, I know Yugi wouldn't notice, and even if he did he didn't seem too keen on being around me that often since I came back. I'm worried about him, when I first came back he was positively ecstatic about my return. Now he's become distant and whenever I try to joke around with him he blushes or runs off or something. Maybe i've done the wrong thing in coming back, maybe he liked it better after I left. Does he think me a burden? I feel bad when I think of how I just suddenly show up with no forewarning or anything. My wonderful hikari, he has a life, a family, and friends; maybe I was stupid to think that I could be a part of it. He's probably wondering why I came back, and I geuss I am too. Nothing was the same after we seperated, now I know why at the end of those movies Yugi and his friends watch, end there; it's because once the adventure is over how can you just return to your life like nothing has happened? Once you meet your true love how can you just walk away from them? I couldn't bear it, so I worked out a way to come back. Strange, I thought Yugi would be just as thrilled to see me as I was to see him, maybe I was wrong. He's become so distant, I just know something is wrong and sometimes I get these confused feelings through the mind link, sometimes even fear, but he won't tell me what's wrong.

Seeing him in this state pains me, the only one he appears to talk to these days is Ryou and Jounouchi. When I came back I had confidence in my feelings convinced I would sweep my lovely hikari off his feet and take him as my boyfriend, but then I realized i'm not a pharoah anymore and I can't just make a kind of demand like that on him. I would have to do it the old fashioned way, I would charm him straight into my arms. It must sound like I just to bed him right now, but when I was away I missed him terribly. I wanted not to bed him right then, but I would have sold my soul to Ra just to hear his dulcent tones ringing in my ears one last time, to hear those three little words that could send me to the Field of Reeds in peace. I longed for his voice, to gaze into his eyes, to feel his pale skin, to kiss those warm tender lips. I fell in love with my light. I don't really think of myself as gay, but I geuss I must be. I planned on winning over my hikari and then telling him about my feelings, but I must have done something wrong. Now my hikari won't confide in me like he used to, we share a room though, Sugoroku had been nice enough to supply a single bed across the room where Yugi slept, sometimes I would lie awake and actually just watch him sleep, but it felt so wrong whenever I would look at him, almost as if I didn't have the right, like I was spying on him or something. Yugi is so distant and shy now I can't tell what I should do to win his affections. I have to try though. There's only one thing I can think of to do now, though the thought of it makes me cringe. I reach the top of the stairs and push open the bedroom door. I stumble through the door my spirits darkening with each step I take, I don't turn on the light just collapse on my bed. In order to get Yugi in my heart i'd have to use every option available to me, frowing I reach for the phone.

Bakura's POV

Damn, Ryou can be such a tease! He doesn't know who he's dealing with here, that's for sure. He smiles wickedly at me knowing i'll snap sooner or later. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table just grinning at me seductively over his mug of hot chocolate. He sure has a lot of spunk for someone who just lost for the third time that night at Mario Kart. I admire him for that I geuss. It took me a while to realize this, but my hikari is not weak, because he holds some amount of power over me, therefore I admit to him being not as fragile as I once took him for. He takes a sip and recoils quickly.

"Too hot hikari?" He just smiles sweetly at me and gets up from the table setting the mug down.

"Not as hot as you were last night." I smirk at him and lean closer.

"Remind me hikari, exactly how hot was I last night? I can't seem to remember..." Ryou closed the gap between us and crushed his lips onto mine, I pushed back eagerly licking his upper lip, requesting entrance. He parted letting me roam deeper into his mouth as I pressed my hand on the back of his head so he couldn't pull away and slipped my other arm around his waist pressing our lower bodies together. Ryou moaned slightly as I pulled back from the kiss for some much needed oxygen. He smiled at me and I pulled him closer.

"I love you Kura..." I squeeze him lightly in response savoring the feeling of my hikari's light body pressed against mine. That was when the phone rang.

"Just ignore it, Ryou." I said as I smirked into his hair that smelled strongly of lavender, but after a couple of seconds it was apparent the caller was not getting the point. We seperated and I grabbed the phone and roughly pressed at the talk button.

"WHAT?"

Ryou: I thought it was good for the first chapter.

Yugi: You make me sound so depressed at the beginning...-pout-

Yami: Don't worry Yugi! Let's turn that frown upside down!

Bakura: That was...disturbing. TT

madone13: Um...So...

Ryou: So what?

madone13: Well, I don't know...did you like it?

Ryou: I said it was good...

madone13: I know but did you LIKE it?

Ryou: Uhhh...

Bakura: Yes, he did, especially the part with us in it didn't you? -smirk-

Ryou: Yes..-blush-

madone13: -squeal- okay! Review people! Do you think I should have Yami and Yugi get together next chappie or should I drag it out? -evil smirk-

Yami: Review, so we can have hot sex next chapter!

Yugi: YAMI!

madone13: Um yeah, whatever. TT


	2. Chapter 2

madone13: Reviews YAY!

Yugi: She seems happy.

Ryou: She's happy because her reviewers want a lemon.

Yami: YES! -grabs Yugi-

Bakura: Save it for the chapter, pharaoh.

Ryou: Speaking of which, Malik should be showing up any minute.

Yugi: What does Malik have to do with the chapter?

madone13: He's doing my disclaimer...

Bakura: WHAT?! I thought that was MY job?!

Yami: What's wrong tomb robber? I thought you didn't want to do the disclaimer. -smirk-

Malik: Hey guys!

Bakura: GET OUT!

Malik: That wasn't very nice now was it?

Bakura: -bitch slaps Malik- mad doesn't own YuGiOh! Kazuki Takahashi does for those of you who don't know. And I OWN this job. So every one of you just BACK OFF!

Yugi: 2 words Bakura...Anger management.

Yami: -giggle-

Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.

Reunion Confessional

Chapter 2: A Little Help and a Little Mess

//Blah//-Yami to hikari through mind link

/Blah/-hikari to yami through mind link

"Blah"-speech

'Blah'- thinking

Yami's POV

"WHAT?!"

"Uh...Is Ryou there?" I asked tentatively, obviously Bakura was not in a very good mood, so I decided to be as polite as possible.

"He' s busy!"

"Bakura? Is the phone for me?"

"No. It's the wrong number."

"Ryou? Is that you, it's Yami..."

"SHUT UP PHARAOH I SAID HE WAS BUSY!" Damn, Bakura could be such a gripe sometimes, scratch that, most of the time.

"Bakura! That's no way to talk to people! Give me the phone, please?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Don't worry i'll make it up to you later, I promise." I roll my eyes, considering how late it's getting, I think I have a pretty good idea of why Bakura was pissed that I called. I hadn't considered that possibility before I had called, which was a fault on my part.

"Hey Yami. What's up?"

"Nothing I...Something..."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Um...Well. I need some help-"

"With Yugi?"

"How did you know?!"

"I had a feeling, i'd be hearing from you soon."

"Awwww! Pharaoh can't even woo his hikari how sad..."

"Get off the phone tomb robber!"

"No. Wait Yami. I think Bakura can help." My eyes widened in shock, Bakura help me? He'd rather swallow a milk jug's worth of nails for breakfast.

"I can?"

"Yes Bakura, you can."

"..."

"..."

"How?"

"You guys are SO thick! Bakura! I'm your hikari!"

"Um, yeah I knew that."

"GRRR! Bakura, I'm your hikari and you got me right? You can help Yami get his hikari!"

"..."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Nevermind Bakura just get off the phone if you don't want to help."

"But-"

"Bakura, please?" There was a resounding click and then silence, when I was sure Bakura was definetely off the line I spoke.

"How did you know?"

"It's plain that Yugi's been avoiding you for awhile-"

"Do you know why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yami. Yugi's scared-"

"Scared?! Why would he be scared I-"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Yugi...Has a thing for you, but he thinks that he's not...what's the word i'm looking for? 'worthy' I geuss is the only way to put it. He thinks that if you ever found out about it you would leave again. Normally I wouldn't be telling you something like this, but I think since Yugi's so withdrawn he needs that extra push, you know what I mean?"

"Why would he think he's not worthy of me?" That statement shocked me. How could my Yugi, think that about himself? He was perfect, so innocent, with that doe like demeanor. He was positively angelic!

"Think about it Yami, your confident. Your a natural born leader, your well-built, you are desirable like it or not. For Yugi, it's hard for him to be able to rest with the fact that you could have just about anybody you want."

"But I don't want anybody! I want him!"

"He doesn't know that though."

"How do I tell him?"

"Pharaoh, I think I have an idea."

"Bakura, I thought I told you t-"

"You said to get off if I wasn't going to help."

"So what's your suggestion then?"

"Well, he's uncomfortable right now right? You just have to get him in a situation where he's in control, let him know that he can do something you can't sometimes. Once he gets comfortable, make your move." I can't believe I actually heard something smart coming from Bakura of all people. It was surprising, yet somehow it fit in a sneaky way with Bakura saying it. I found myself thinking that it might work. It made sense after all, if Yugi felt insecure around me then it was only fitting that I degrade myself a little to make him feel more comfortable around me, and if he felt more comfortable around me, he might just fall for me! It could happen!

"Wow. Bakura that was actually a good idea..."

"Really? You think so Ryou?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Good, because you're gonna owe me for it later."

Good ole Bakura, knew he couldn't change that much, always has to be something in it for him.

"You know what? I think your right for once tomb robber. Oh, and thanks..." -click- That isn't such a bad idea, and it could quite possibly work.

-3 Days Later-

Everything is perfect. Yugi's grandfather left this morning for something or other, what it was didn't matter the only thing I was concerned about was how long he would be gone; as it so happened it would only be me and Yugi for the next week and a half. I've been talking to Ryou in the past couple of days while trying to get Yugi to lighten up around me, and he thinks we're doing better. He said he's spoken to Yugi, but he won't tell me exactly what they said which makes me think it wasn't something particularly pg-rated. Bakura even chipped in and told me that if I didn't make my move or as he put it 'pounce' before Yugi's grandfather got back then he would personally tell him himself, saying that our 'tennis match' had gone on for too long and he was getting tired of it. I took that as an affirmative to go ahead with my plan. I have been making really good progress lately. Every once in a while I would even get him to burst out laughing with something that I did, after a while though he would get tense and run off as if he knew he shouldn't get comfortable with me. Tonight though, tonight is going to be different. I don't know exactly how i'm going to do this, but I know it can be done. I won't openly try anything with him until I think he's completely comfortable though, I don't want to try to push him into doing something he doesn't want to.

/Yami?/

//Yeah?//

/Dinner's ready./

//I'm coming.//

I walk towards the kitchen a pleasant smell meeting me halfway down the stairs. I smile, one thing I knew was that Yugi wasn't a bad cook. I reach the kitchen and see Yugi over by the counter, shaking generous amounts of light yellow powder out of a container. I went over to him and saw that he was pouring the powder onto a plate of snakelike ribbons with a deep red sauce over it.

"What're we having?" He jumped around and dropped the container on the floor. I reached down and picked it up, I couldn't read the label very well, english in a written form still confused me sometimes.

"We're having spaghetti and that says 'parmesan' Yami." He smiled lightly when he said it, he was in a good mood, perfect.

"What's a parmesan?" Yugi giggled. I love it when he does that, his lips twitch when he giggles, which makes me want to press mine against them all the more.

"It's just cheese only ground up, it's good on spaghetti." At this he takes his plate and steers himself into the next room and sits down on the couch. I follow him and sit myself down next to him and realize he's eating his spageter or whatever it is with chopsticks. I could never get the hang of those things, I stare at my plate dumbfounded.

/Something wrong Yami?/ I look over at him with his mouth full of noodles and his head titled to the side staring at me. He looks adorable, I always found myself admiring how he could look so innocent when he needed to.

"I just remembered that I don't know how to eat with chopsticks." He struggled through the rest of his mouthful.

"Oh! It's easy Yami! Here, watch me." I watched as he explained how to hold them and as he took another bite of his pasta to demonstrate, but was unprepared when he handed them to me.

"You try." If he insists. I try to position them between my thumb and forefinger but they just don't stay, Yugi watches me struggle and I know he can hardly restrain his laughter. Smirking to myself I give the chopsticks back.

"No thanks. Think i'll go about it the old fashioned way." With that I select a few noodles with plenty of sauce on them, tilt my head back and drop them in, succeeding in making as much pasta splat on my face as possible. I hear Yugi's laughter and it fed my ego a little bit. I lick some of the sauce off my lip and turn to him.

//Pray tell, what are you laughing about hikari?// I tilt my head to the side in mockery of him earlier and widen my eyes, this had the desired effect as he laughs harder still, without noticing me slip closer to him on the couch.

Yugi's POV

I watched as Yami tried to eat the spaghetti without the help of kitchen utensils. He looked like a little boy does when their caught putting on their mothers make-up in the bathroom or something. Then he grinned, it made me feel nervous all of a sudden.

"I said what do you think you're laughing about?!" He said still grinning and a second later I figured out why. Too bad I didn't think to duck. He stuck his hand in my plate of spaghetti and then shoved his palm in my face. I fell back, but he didn't stop trying to get his fingers every where he could reach, all over my face and on my neck. I grabbed some spaghetti off of his plate and threw it on his head. His eyes widened in momentary shock before smirking and grabbing two big handfulls of the pasta. Taking advantage of his couple seconds of absence I rose from the couch and ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later he appeared in the doorway with two gargantuan handfulls of spaghetti. I was ready, I dug my hand into the cooling pot on the stove and threw the largest amount of noodles i could. It lost momentum fairly quickly but managed to hit him in the leg. He laughed and threw one of the handfulls off dripping pasta at me. I ducked but it hit me in the face. I bent over and I heard Yami making his way across the linoleum and the 'plop' as he let the extra spaghetti fall to the floor.

"Yugi you okay?" I burst out laughing and collapsed on the floor against the cabinets under the sink. He slid down next to me and as my laughter subsided I looked up at his smiling face, oddly contrasted by the pasta sauce. Before I could move or anything he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and without thinking I pressed harder into the contact, feeling his arm slip around my waist. He broke away and looked down at me, man I really hope that wasn't a spur of the moment thing...I look down at my knees and turn away from him, how could I have let that happen? He did kiss me though, but did that mean that he cares about me too or-

//Aibou...Look at me please.//

I turn my head to look at him and he smiled lightly, the arm around my waist tightened as I feel him pull me closer into his side.

"Yugi...I want you to know, that I kissed you because I love you." He loves me? Me? He does love me after all!

"I love you too, Yami." I put my arms around him i'm so happy now, I have like this elated feeling in my chest now, or is that just the endorphins talking? He cups his hand under my chin again and lifts my face up to meet his. The kiss was deeper this time. I felt his tongue rake my bottom lip and I part slightly and let him take dominance over my mouth, it was a wonderful feeling. My head spun and I know I was shaking, but Yami held me fast as he pressed into me. I couldn't hold back a moan any longer and I can practicly feel him smirk into our kiss. He pulls away after a while, breathing heavily and grinning like no tomorrow.

//Aibou?//

/Yes?/

//We're kissing in a pile of pasta sauce, you realize this right?//

OMG! It just hit me what a terrible mess we made. There's got to be spaghetti everywhere! Oh shit, we have to clean it- Oh, who am I kidding? I don't give a damn about the spaghetti. This was clearly what he had been waiting for.

"We can clean it up later." He smiles at me and we pick up where we left off.

Yami: No lemon?

madone13: Next chappie I promise.

Ryou: Have any of you seen Bakura?

Yugi: I haven't seen him since the beginning of the chapter...

Ryou: Oh CRAP!

madone13: Come to think of it, I haven't seen Malik either.

Yami: Bet you anything, Bakura's getting his ass kicked by Marik for slapping Malik.

Ryou: I have to find him!

madone13: I need reviews.

Yami: Yup. 3 reviews and she's doing a lemon, right?

madone13: Yup.

Yami: YES!

Yugi: -blush-


	3. Chapter 3

madone13: Hi guys!

Yami: Lemon now?!

madone13: You get your lemon this chappie yes.

Yami: Awesome! Let's get the show on the road!

Yugi: -blush-

madone13: Wait! Where's Bakura?

Yami:Don't know, don't care. Get writing authoress!

Yugi: Bakura and Malik disappeared, then Ryou left to go find Bakura...

madone13: Bakura has to do my disclaimer! We can't start without him!

Yami: I'll do your disclaimer! Mad doesn't own YuGi Oh! there! Now write!

Yugi: Just do what he says, we can deal with Bakura later, I guess...

madone13: If you insist...

Reunion Confessional

Chapter 3: In Loving Arms

//Blah//-Yami to hikari through mind link

/Blah/-hikari to yami through mind link

"Blah"-speech

'Blah'- thinking

3 Months Later

**Yugi's POV**

I'm on my way home now, I was at the arcade with Joey and Seto because Yami said something about going to see Bakura, I think they're starting to get along now...or at least tolerate each others existence. Yami and I have been dating for a while now, but I feel kinda bad. When Yami and I started going out grandpa was away at the time and I dunno how my grandfather would take me being in a homosexual relationship, so Yami and I haven't exactly told him yet. The only thing is...I still harbor my innocence. I told Yami I wanted to wait and now i'm regretting it, grandpa hasn't gone out of town in ages since last time...I could tell Yami was disappointed when I told him I didn't want to, but he's taken it well, but I know he's anxious and right now so am I.

I reach the game shop door and tried to open the door...and it won't budge! What the hell? Grandpa shouldn't have locked up yet...Whatever i'll just go through the back door...

I walk in and noone is home at least it doesn't look like anyone's home.

'If Yami is home he'll be upstairs'

/Yami? You home?/

//Yeah.//

/How long have you been here?/

//Half an hour, maybe...I think...//

I walked up the stairs to our room, after we started going out Yami wasted no time in shoving our single beds together. We slept together, but we didn't SLEEP together...that...sounds weird...

/Where's jii-chan?/

/Yami?/

//-giggle-//

'O..k...That was odd.'

I just sigh and push the door open. I take my jacket off and just toss it on the floor.

"I knew you where gonna try that you know..." I turn around to face Yami, who's smirk had been successfully wiped off his face to be replaced by one of momentary shock.

"Shit! How'd you know?"I just smile and shake my head as he makes his way towards me. He pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him. After a couple of seconds, he pulls away, but leans down to kiss me. As we press into each other I feel his lips part slightly, so I slip my tongue into his mouth. I can feel him holding back a moan.

//You know...jii-chan told me to tell you that he's going to be gone for the rest of the week and he wanted to know if I could help run the shop.//

I break from the kiss and throw my hands in the air.

"YES!" In my momentary spurt of emotion I left the link open for all of those dirty thoughts that came to my mind to go through at that point...oops.

"Yugi?"

"H-hai?"

"You shouldn't think things like that, they're bad...Do you know what happens to bad little boys?" I stare at the arm snaking around my waist from behind and as he talks I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and it sends shivers down my spine. I can feel him getting closer to my ear as he talks, I lean my head back to get closer to him.

"You should watch what you wish for," he said, huskily, "you might just get it." At that point he bit my ear, I gasped.

//Do you want to? Now?//

/Hai.../

//You sure, if you're not-//

/I'm sure...please.../

**Yami POV**

I spun him around to face me and crashed my lips down to meet his soft ones as I led him over to our bed. I sat him down on the end of the bed and pressed my lower body to his chest. I felt him slip his hands up my shirt and run his fingers over my chest. I let him continue his journey for awhile before pushing him on his back on the bed. I leaned over him and captured his lips again. This one was passionate and furious both of us fighting for dominance. In our frenzy we worked our way up to the head of the bed. Panting I broke the kiss to a moan of protest from Yugi. I gently pushed up off the bed and began to remove my boots.

/Yami?/

//I know i'm coming aibou.//

Not bothering with my socks I turned and began to practicly tear Yugi's boots off.

"Yami! Please...screw the shoes."

I smiled inwardly and sped up, reminded of my throbbing erection. After I got them off I crawled up the bed towards Yugi and we met with another passionate lip-locking session. I pulled away for some air and then went attacking his neck. I stated to suck on a sensitive bit of skin near Yugi's shoulder and heard him let out a moan. I pulled back and nipped at it a little more, pleased with the delightful sounds my little hikari made. I let my hands wander up his shirt, stroking his soft skin. I felt him melt into my touch and it made me all the more anxious. I quickly removed the article of clothing and stared down at my angel. He had pale skin that positively shone against my tan.

After I took in his chest I let my eyes wander to his lower area. The leather pants Yugi was wearing were tightly stretched, I knew he was aroused just as i was, not that he needed to know that. I straddled him and began to kiss his chest and lick his nipple, when it grew hard I bit it lightly listening to my hikari gasp slightly. I reached down and began to fiddle with his pants without actually attempting to take them off. His arms snaked around my head and pressed me closer to his chest.

//You want me to hurry don't you?//

/Y-yes, please.../

I pulled down his zipper.

//Are you sure?//

/YAMI!/

I smirked and pulled down his pants. I was in momentary shock as I wasn't expecting my hikari to not be wearing any boxers. Overcoming it I slipped off my own pair of leather pants (with some difficulty) and I lowered myself back down onto Yugi. From that point, I can't remember much. It was as if our bodies belonged together, there was furious movements and cries of wanting as we both surrendered our bodies to each other. Fingers; gripping, searching, skiming, clutching. I remember how he held me close to him, he whispered to me, called to me.

"Yami, don't stop. Don't let go. I love you. I need you..." His voice was soft and husky, out of breath. Our bodies pressed together, that heat, that longing-our first time...together.

As I entered him, he let out a cry of pain, but as I continued, they evolved into moans and screams of pleasure. With each thrust I moved faster, wanted him, NEEDED him more. He was tight and I longed for more of it.

"Mmmhhh-Yami..."

"Oh! Yugi!"

As I thrust into him harder and faster I stroked and pumped his member in time with our rythme.

"Yami! Oh! YAMI!" I felt him release on our stomacks as I released inside him. I fell pantingly on top, staring into my koi's large amethyst eyes, panting. I was unable to bring myself to pull out of him, so we just lay there breathing in time with each other. When I was finally able to I pulled out of him and rolled over on my back, only to have my precious hikari snuggle up to my side. I looked down into his orbs glazed over with exhaustion, satisfaction, and love. I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I-I mean...um...that was amazing, Yami." I saw him blush, what I thought was amazing is how he could still look so cute and innocent after what had just occured. 'One of the reasons I fell in love with him I geuss.'

"I think you're amazing, I love you hikari."

"I love you too, Yami..."

At that, I wrapped my arms around him and we fell asleep in loving arms.

madone13: So...um...How'd you like it?

Yugi: Um...It was good.

Yami: You LOVED it and you know it, by the way; it took you long enough didn't it?!

madone13: Well! I had alot of stuff going on and junk!

Yugi: At least you got it done! That's the good part right?

-door burst open-

Bakura: ALRIGHT! I'm here lets start the lemon!

Yami: You're too late, you missed it tomb robber...

Bakura: WTH? How could I MISS it? I do your effing disclaimer!

madone13: Yami did it this time...

Bakura: You better have a damn good explanation for this...

Yugi: Maybe you have an even better one for being gone so long...What were you, Ryou, Malik, and Marik doing that could take that long?

Yami: -evil smirk-

madone13: -sensing tension- UH! Well, REVIEW! That's the word I was looking for! Tell me what you think. It's my first ever lemon so i'm kinda wondering how I did. Tell me what coupling you'd like next, yo! I can't decide...


End file.
